Skipsalou
'''Skipsalou '''is a male Changeling/Kirin hyrbid. Description Skipsalou is an odd looking Changeling because he is half Kirin, the Chinese Unicorn. He is of a dark grey almost black with dark purple hair that covers his eyes. He has no horn, being he is a juvenile Kirin, his horn will grow in when he is older. He also shorts four of wings instead of just two like most Changelings. He actually has a tail with a tuft of hair at the tip. He tied a pink string were his hair meet his tail. Skipsalou has a scar on his chest and a tooth on his bottom jaw that pokes up out of his mouth. His earns are usually bent. Skipsalou is a goofy quiet boy who is very loveable and odd, he makes a lot of weird noises most that he talks. He has the habit of come up behind ponies/changelings when they are lying down and resting his head on their neck. His tail is different from other Changelings, a trail he inherited from his father, so he often wags his tail around like a puppy. Although he can feed off of love like other Changelings, he prefers to eat regular food; he has a more sophisticated palate than his fellow Changelings. Skipsalou is also capable of feeling and giving love unlike other Changelings, because of the scar on his chest, so his companions use him as a feeding source at times. He can see through his hair somehow but never shows his eyes, it is rumored that his are the most beautiful of any Changelings. Because Skipsalou isn’t a true Changeling he has no set job so he wonders around the different towns and cities Equestria, soaking up the love and bringing it back to the Changeling Kingdom. While spending time inside the various pony towns, Skipsalou takes on the form of a pony and samples the different types of food they have to offer. Somehow he gets pony currencies by doing odd jobs to pay for his appetite. Skipsalou is more informed on pony behavior and traditions than other Changelings but general keeps this knowledge to himself because he doesn’t want the knowledge to fall into the wrong hooves. Skipsalou doesn't believe in everything his Queen does which is why he was willingly leave the kingdom with Celipscra and Valruma. Skipalous is generally more liked despite being a Changeling because of his bright personality and affectionate nature. He gets along well with Celipscra's boyfriend Zino even if the other changeling thinks he is odd. History Skipsalou's history before he joined the hive is unknown, all is know was that he showed up one day and stayed as if he always belonged. The other Changeling simply accepted his weirdness and moved on with their lives. Skipsalou lived in the Changeling hive for some years before he finally left with Celipscra and Valruma shortly after the failed take over of Canterlot who bring him along because they needed a drone to start a new colony. However Skipsalou is too young to mate with them. Eventually the trio come across Crosis’ kingdom and settled down there. In Changing Minds, Skipsalou followed Celipscra and Valruma to find King Skinwalker's colony. Gallery Pictures of Skipsalou. Celipscra, Skipsalou and Valruma.jpg|Celipscra, Skipsalou and Valurma (Actually the first drawing of Skipsalou) Skipsalou Doodles.jpg|Bunch of Skipsalou doodles Skipsalou EG.png|Skipsalou as he would appear in Equestria Girls Trivia *Skipsalou's name comes from the mispronunciation of the word Chicxulub which is the creator that was created by the asteroid that killed off the dinosaurs. Category:Hybrid characters Category:Ivory members Category:Changeling characters Category:Kirin ponies